Longstorm
This is one of the original pages of the wikia and has yet to be changed to the new character format. Longstorm (also known as Longpaw) is a she-cat from the Dark Forest who lived an undetermined amount of time ago, most likely long before SkyClan left the forest. Early Life Kithood Longstorm was born into WindClan as Long'kit', daughter to the current deputy and an inexperienced warrior. Even at a young age, Longkit showed a keen interest in the art of healing and the memorization of herbs. Seeing this, the current leader, Briarstar, recommended she be apprenticed to the current medicine cat, Gustpelt. Gustpelt was highly enthused in taking Longkit (then renamed Long'''paw) '''and began to train her in the ways of a medicine cat immediately. Apprenticeship Longpaw was a prodigy, quickly learning all of the available herbs in days and receiving her first vision from StarClan only weeks after her training began. She was to be the ideal medicine cat, Gustpelt would boast to all. Even medicine cats and leaders from other Clans were impressed by this little she-cat. Twisted Morals "Mercy Killings" Found Out Exile The Fox Den "The Longest Storm" Terrorism Self-Mutilation Gathering Forces Death Though there has been much speculation on the events that lead to Longstorm's gorey demise, it has been confirmed, and only known fully by Stormshadow (son of Longstorm, StarClan) that Longstorm was killed by two-leg 'guns,' after being identified as the rabid creature who was killing pets all over the two-leg place. The noted shots are once across the shoulders, once through the ribs, and once in the face, though she was shot many more times than this. The Dark Forest Even in death, Longstorm continues to be a menace to herself and those around her, displaying all symtoms of maniac depressive disorder and paranoid schizophrenia. Her most prominent personalities are Motherly Regret, Murderous No-Name, Malicious Longpaw, Fearful Longkit, and Raving Longstorm. Quite rarely, though much to the dismay of the living, Longstorm has fully lucid moments where she can focus her old amazing abilites and plot and scheme with her cult in the living world. Mate & Kits Unknown Tom First Litter: *Son: Stormshadow (deceased) *Son: Laughingpaw (deceased) *Daughter: Unnamed (deceased) Second Litter: (to be added) * Family *Father: Unknown *Mother: Unknown (Deputy) Appearance Kithood and Apprenticeship Longkit/paw, like all WindClanners, was a small she-cat. She was plain with dusky brown fur with very faint stripes and pale amber eyes, like the color had been sucked out of her. Longpaw/kit never thought too much of her appearance. Terrorism After her exile from WindClan, Longstorm made a point of giving herself distinguishing scars so cats would be more inclined to taking her seriously, scoring her muzzle with two deep scars that ran across the bridge of her nose. While she gained a few more scars in battle, there was no major change. Death In the days leading up to her death, Longstorm's madness was becoming apparent in her hygiene. She stopped taking care of herself, clawing out chunks of her own fur and banging herself into walls and two-leg trash cans in her fits. The Dark Forest Longstorm is often seen with two appearances in The Dark Forest. The first is of a pretty she-cat with pale, rose-pointed fur and lovely dark amber eyes, her ideal appearance. The other is as she was in death, her pelt and face torn and bloodied beyond recognition, a sight all Dark Forest cats fear to see. The Dwellers To the Longstorm-based cult 'The Dwellers,' Longstorm appears as 'The Goddess,' a pure white she-cat with solid glowing golden eyes and a light akin to wings shining around her. She only shows her death appearance when she is angry. Category:RPer: Longstorm Category:Night Sky Category:Dark Forest Category:WindClan Category:Rogue